Wolf in Pine Tree's Clothing- Gravity Falls Fanfic
by 90kid2387
Summary: A Gravity Falls Fanfic by EnderClawDEVIANTART


Even tough he was told to not to go, Dipper went out in the forest to investigate to other part of the Gnomes' forest, as Mabel told him she, Candy, Grenda and Wendy were there. The author, Ford, warned Dipper that's dangerous, for three things: First, Bill could easly posses him, secondly, something could attack him, and third, it was night as Dipper went out. But the curious boy ingnored his Great Uncle's warnings and left anyway.

"I think I'm almost there…" Dipper said as he was walking around. He knew he was lost, but he continued anyway. "That's it I'm giving up!" He yelled after aredly walking for an hour or two in the forest. As he was looking around to chose wich way he would go to get back to the Mystery Shack, he heard a loud growl near him. He turned around. "W-who's there?!" He asked, scared. When he heard another growl, he turned to his left and started running. He felt something was chasing behind him, but he didn't lose time to see what was it, until something jumped on his back, pinning him to the cold ground. His eyes dubled in size as he saw the creature - a WEREWOLF. Dipper screamed loudly as it prepared to dug it's long and sharp teeth into his troat, but he blocked his death by putting his arm into the way, causing it to bite his arm.

Dipper woke up, blinking a few times, as he relized he was in the forest, and it was still the same night he left. He sat up, putting his right arm on the bite. He knew what the bite would cause. But Dipper didn't want others to know. He knew only one person who would be able to help him - his Great Uncle Ford. He stop up, looking around, trying to figure out wick why is the Mystery Shack. He turned around a few times, the decided to go a random way, whenever it's the right way or not.

He slowly opened the doors, knowing Grunkle Stan, Mabel and Standford would all be asleep. Dipper silently opened the First Aid Kit box, warping up the bite. He put back to box to it's place, and went to Stanford's room, wich before was Soos' break room. Dipper opened the doors and closing them again as he was in the room. He silently aproched Ford. "Psst, Great Uncle Ford..? Wake up!" He quietly said, hoping he won't wake up Stan and Mabel. "H-huh…?" Stanford opened his eyes, and quickly sat up. "Dipper? What are you doing here? And at night?" He asked before noticing his bandage. "What happend to your arm?" He asked curiously. Dipper looked down at the floor before awensering. "I'm sorry Great Uncle Ford, I should have listened to you…" He looked up again. "I got bitten by a werewolf…"

Ford has a rather terrefied look on his face. Both of the investigators knew what will happen if someone gets bitten by a werewolf. Tears started forming in Dipper's eyes before he huggeg Ford. "I'm sorry…" He cried out. Ford grabbed his shoulders, "Dipper! It's okay! I know the cure!" He smiled, but Dipper face was filled with confusion. "W-wait, I tought there was no cure! You even wrote that in the Journal!" He said, still confused. "I learned some stuff in the other dimension, wich includes the Werewolf Cure!" After the explanation, Dipper smiled as well, huging his Great Uncle again. "I don't know what would we do without you, Grunkle Ford!" "It's okay boy. It'as gonna take only a day for me to create the cure!" Dipper nod, but then fell silent. "Wait, I think that the Full Moon's gonna be tonight!" He said as sunlight showed on the window, lighting up the dark room. Ford stared at Dipper. He was about to say something as they heard footsteps, probally Mabel's. The werewolf's sister opened the door, bouncy and happy from the morning. "Morning guys!" She smiled. She didn't know anything about what happend to Dipper that night.

"What happend to your arm, bro-bro?" The hyperactive girl asked. "Oh, I.. Uh.. I scratched myself on a branch on my way home as I didn't find that part of the Gnome Forest. And I came to ask Great Uncle Ford to help me warp the scratch up." Dipper felt horrible for lying to his own sister, but he was doing it to protect her. She nod and runned out, happily yelling "Breakfast time everyone!" Dipper looked at the author. "I feel so bad for lying to her…" He said, looking down. Ford put his hand on his left shoulder. "I know…But we need to be careful that others don't find out…Now let's go get breakfast before." He smiled, trying to cheer his grand-newphew up. Dipper smiled in respond, heading to the kitchen.

It was forenoon. The young investigator and old six-fingered man finished their breakfasts. They were now in the hidden room behind the veding machine. Stanford wanted to prepare Dipper for the night. "Okay, Dipper, here's the plan. You act like everything's okay and normal, but when everybody's asleep, come down here. You won't transform until midnight, so we'll have time. I'm sorry, but I'll have to lock you up, kid…So you don't hurt anyone…" Dipper didn't care for him beign locked up, all what mattered to him was that everybody stays safe. "The matter is that everybody stays safe." He repeated his noded. "Now go, before anyone notices anything suspicious." Dipper nod and left the basement. He closed the veding machine doors, and went to find others and 'pretend that it is just a normal day'.

Sun disapeared from the sky few hours ago as the twin brother and sister went to their beds. Mabel quickly fell asleep, but Dipper stayed awake and silently made his way down in the basement, where Ford was waiting for him. "Oh, you're here Dipper. I started to worry you fell asleep." He tried to smile, but thinking about what'll happen for few minutes stoped him from smiling. "I'm ready…" Dipper said, changing the subject. Ford sighed and leaded him to a a big and strong cage. They stopped few meters in front of it. "You know what to do…" Ford silently said,stepping closer and unlocking the doors. Turning his head to Dipper, he noticed he was on the floor, twiching in pain. "Dipper! Get in the cage! Quick!" He shouted with mid-voice, relizing they were a little slow. "I…can't…" Dipper said as his nails turned black and got longer, becoming long and sharp claws. Ford tryed to pick Dipper up and carry him to inside the cage, but Dipper's now yellow eyes looked at him as he growled. He was aredly losing his control. "Dipper please! Let me help!" He begged, but uselessly, as Dipper's transformation continued. His ears became furry wolf ears and moved to the top of his head, his feeth beame clawed wolf paws. He screamed as his tailbone screathed out, making a long, bare wolf tail wich quickly got covered in brown fur. His teeth became long, sharp fangs. His body grew a little bigged as it got covered in. He let out the loudest scream, or better said a howl, as his nose, mouth and jaw transformed into a long, wolf's muzzle filled with deadly fangs.

Stanford was watching in horror as the monster, wich was his own kin, rose from the ground. Dipper lost his control, wich was left to a monster inside. He looked at Ford with his now glowing yellow eyes. Suprisingly, he did not not attack him, instead, he stop there growling. In a second, the beast leapt at Ford. Ford didn't lose time. He doged him and ran into the elevator. But the doors didn't close quick enough. The werewolf 'joined' him in the was lucky to not get bit, only few scratches. Luckly the elevtaor was faster than the doors. Dipper's screaming woke up Mabel and Stan, who were now standing in front of the vending machine as Ford ran out. "GET DOWN!" He yelled as they ducked causeing the werewolf to just miss their hair. Were-Dipper gave one last look before he broke down the door, breaking into the forest, leaving only a loud howl behind him.

"So you're telling us that was Dipper?!" Stan asked Ford in angry voice. Ford sighed, awenseri ng "Yes…" Mabel looked at her Great Uncle. "Why did you two keep this a secret…?" Opposite of Stan's angry voice, she asked in sad and calm voice. Tears started forming in Stanford's eyes. "He didn't want anyone to know what he became! I'M SORRY!" He broke, covering his face with his six-fingered hands, crying. Even Stan couldn't watch his brother cry. It only renembered him beign bullied for his six fingers when they were still kids. Stan put his arm on his shoulder. "It's okay, Pointdexter…" Ford removed his hands from his face, smiling as Stan smiled back. Mabel only watched their brotherly love, smiling as well. "So, should we go look for Dipper?" She asked. Ford and Stan looked at her. "Yes. He needs to drink the poition while in werewolf form to be cured." "Alright, let's go look for our little manly boy." Stan joked.

The werewolf runned on four legs. It stopped in the middle of the forest, sniffing the air and catching the scent of a few deer. It continued to run in the direction of the smell, noticing a deer and a baby deer with it. They probally split up from the herd. The beast quickly pounced on them, killing the small deer with a single slash. As the young deer was dead, he chased after the adult deer, not giving up on it.

It's been half an hour since the trio started searching for Dipper in the woods. So far, they didn't have luck in fiding him. "What if he's hurt…?" Mabel asked, even tough she didn't really belive that Dipper's hurt. "I don-" Ford tryied to finish his sentence, but he got cut off by a loud animal scream, wich was followed by a howl near them. "He's near!" Ford said, and only few steaps ahead, behind bushes, a large wolf was ştanding over dead deer's body. His 'paw' hands and muzzle were covered in blood. He quickly turned his head to them, with his yellow eyes wildly glowing. "We found him!" Ford whispered. The werewolf didn't lose time, he quickly jumped at them, with one things on his mind: kill. The trio avaded his attack, but Stan got kicked at the werewolf jumped, so he fell down as Ford and Mabel stod still. Ford didn't have luck either, he quickly got beaten. The bottle with the cure he held rolled over to Mabel, as she watched the beast with sorrow. "Mabel! Do something!" Stanford yelled, holding the arm Were-Dipper , luckly, only scrathed. But Mabel just watched as the montser slowly made his way to her, growling. "I know you're in there Dipper. Please…" She said as she started crying. Dipper didn't seem to renember anything, but he stoped growling. "Please, Dipper! I know you're not a monster!" He stopped, giving her a confused look. Mabel saw his eyes were now mix between brown and yellow. She stayed quiet, but then she sighed, looking in his eyes. "I'm sorry." Then se quickly grabbed the cure and ran towards the werewolf, opening the bottle and split the cure in Dipper's mouth. Sure, the taste was gross, wich caused him to whine in pain. Suddenly, he fell on the ground, growling in pain as he transformed back. As he was back to normal, he fell unconscious.

Dipper opened his eyes, with his vision still kinda blurry. "Grunkle Stan and Ford! He's awake!" He heard his sibling shouting. His vision was cleared now. He was in his bed, with Mabel, Stan and Ford surrounding him. "Dipper!" Ford smiled. Giving his a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Dipper smiled back, but then noticed Stanley. "Come Grunkle Stan, you're not alone." Dipper said in quiet voice. Stan looked at him for few seconds, then came to him and hugged him as well. "Glad ya okay, kid." He smiled. Dipper was cured, and the happy family was there, hugging and smiling.


End file.
